


Found

by EightMinutesToSunrise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Found Family, Gen, Leia talks about Luke and Han and it's cute, Misunderstandings, this does not fill my requirements for angst but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightMinutesToSunrise/pseuds/EightMinutesToSunrise
Summary: Rey takes a surprise from Finn and Poe the wrong way, but Leia comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squireofgeekdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/gifts).

> Half of an art swap with Squire, I love them so much I wrote fluff for them.
> 
> Which is to say, if you like this and want more fluff, my profile is not the place, but let me know and maybe I'll try again...?

Rey juggles a few gota tree spines absently as she walks back to camp. Even if she hadn’t made a point of memorizing the forest paths on the Resistance’s first day on the planet, she’d be able to tell where it is by the human life the place emits--the jungle around her is all deep green shadows and damp hanging moss but to Rey’s inner eye, there’s a lighthouse in the distance drawing her back.

Her training was going well, if Rey said so herself. She could balance a boulder on her little finger and levitate her own body high into the canopy of Ajan Kloss’ thick jungle. She could navigate the forest floor at a run without her sight or hearing. Leia reminded her to focus on the internal challenges, not exterior feats, but Rey let herself be a little proud. The girl she had been on Jakku wouldn’t have been able to lift one the giant tree trunks that littered this planet even if she’d had the help of every scavenger in the village--which she’d never had. Now she could do it by herself.

She sends the spines sailing away into the brush as she steps over the low shield marker into the camp. Here the noise and light almost match the vibrancy of life she feels, and her spirits lift as she nears the tent she shares with General Organa. She’ll reconstitute a roll for dinner--maybe two if she’s feeling indulgent--and head off to find Finn and Poe.

The plan is so solidly in her head that when she hears Finn call her name from the campfire nearest to her and Leia’s tent, she double takes.

“It’s just me!” Finn says, standing. “Come here, we’ve made dinner for you.”

“You’ve done what?” she frowns.

“Made dinner. Food? Remember, like--” he mimes eating and she punches him on the shoulder.

“I can’t take your food, Finn, you need that.”

“I’ve already eaten.” By now he’s hustled her to the campfire, where Poe is staring intently at the contents of a misshapen pot that might have once been a ship’s fuel valve. It smells delicious.

Poe doesn’t look up. “Ah, Rey, glad you could join us. Try this.” He spoons a hearty helping of some kind of vegetable stew into what she’s pretty sure is a hubcap and forces it into her hand.

The food smells delicious. Much better than anything she could make, better than anything she’d ever stolen. A hard lump of shame forms in her stomach.

Poe smiles at her, and she’s sure she doesn’t imagine the condescension there. “I promise it’s good,” he says, “I’m a good cook.”

“I’m just not hungry,” Rey mutters.

“You will be once you’ve had this,” Poe says, assured.

Grudgingly, she takes a bite. The stew is spicy and rich, there’s some kind of herb floating in it that tastes like nothing she’s ever had before. Perfect.

At Finn’s insistence, she sits by the fire with them, telling herself it’s the spice that makes her eyes feel so odd.

\--

Finn and Poe have long since left her side and the remains of the stew have grown cold when Rey senses Leia watching her. She stands.

“Master,” she greets her. She’ll never be tired of the thrill of knowing that General Leia Organa is her Jedi master.

“I’ve never seen anyone so dejected to eat Poe’s cooking,” the woman replies. “He must be devastated.”

Rey frowns. “Devastated? Poe?”

Leia nods, eyebrows raised. “His mother taught him, I believe. And it’s a good recipe.”

Of course it had been his mother, damn him.

Not for the first time, Rey put the hubcap directly onto the fire to reheat the stew. “I can take care of myself. They should know that.”

“Do you think they don’t?”

“Why else would they be trying to feed me, like some… pair of mother porgs.”

Leia laughs, a low rasp that Rey has come to associate with a feathery feeling called hope. “You’re so much like Luke,” she says, “that sometimes I forget you grew up like Han.”

“I’d be honored to be like either of them,” Rey says.

Leia moves to sit beside her and helps herself to a spoonful of the warming stew. “Even mistreated it’s the best I’ve ever had,” she says, shaking her head. “Sometimes I worry we’re wasting a cook’s talent in the skies. Don’t tell him I said that.”

The thought of Poe’s head exploding at the sentiment cheers Rey considerably.

“Han grew up alone, too. When Luke latched onto him--and then onto me--he wasn’t used to having anyone but Chewbacca around, and Chewie was as useless as he was.”

“I’m not useless,” Rey protests.

Leia waves a hand. “I didn’t say you were. I said Han and Chewie were. But a few weeks after Han came back to join the Rebellion, he runs out of his quarters naked from the waist up, gives all of us an eyeful, mad as you’ve ever seen. And he finds Luke in the mess with his shirt, that one awful off-white shirt he wore everywhere, sewing up a tear in the sleeve.

“He started shouting, then Luke started shouting, and finally I tore the shirt in half myself and told Han to go find an exhaust pipe and sit in it.” Rey laughs in spite of herself. “Luke went after him, he was always more forgiving than I was. And later on, he told me what Han had told him.”

And Leia turns to look into Rey’s eyes. “He thought Luke was doing it out of pity. That it meant he needed help to get by, and there wasn’t anything in the galaxy Han thought more shameful than that.”

Rey ducks her head. “Then what does it mean?” she says.

“That they know you can take care of yourself, but don’t think you should have to.”

Rey’s throat goes tight, and she doesn’t trust herself to speak.

Leia puts a hand on her arm, and Rey hopes that she won’t hug her. She couldn’t hold it together if she did.

Maybe Leia knows that, because with a soft smile, she stands and walks out of the fire’s light.

\--

“Finn, you’re going to need to pull yourself together on this. Sometimes your friend is weird and rude. It’s a Jedi thing,” Poe snapped, and Rey stopped where she stood, just around the corner from where they argued in the shadow of Poe’s X-Wing.

Rey could almost hear the furrow in Finn’s brow. “But what if there’s something wrong?”

“Then she can tell us about it herself instead of taking it out on you.”

“On both of us. You more than me, you made the dinner.”

“I don’t care, you do.”

A weight thumps against her foot and she jumps. BB-8 glares up at her, whirring--how a droid can glare she doesn’t know.

“I was going to talk to them now,” she whispers. BB-8 rolls aside, opening the way for her.

Before she can overthink it, Rey walks to the ship and waves a hand. “Hi, Finn. Hi Poe.”

Poe flings his arms into a grumpy shrug. “And here she is again, to spread more good cheer.”

Finn ignores him and goes to her side. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel bad,” she admits. Poe’s frown deepens, but he lets his arms drop to his sides. “I’m sorry I--misunderstood. What you were trying to do with the food.”

“Feed you,” Poe says, like she’s the stupidest person alive.

She feels like she might be. “What you meant by it.”

“Like we didn’t want you to be hungry,” he says, still snarking but softer.

“Nobody’s ever done that for me before.” She lets the truth out in a single breath.

And thank the Force for Finn, who wraps her up in a hug that isn’t tearful, it’s just present, and nice, and there. “It’s good though, isn’t it?” he says.

Rey nods. “The soup was really good.”

Neither of them calls out her misunderstanding, deliberate though it may be. Poe starts off in the direction of the personnel tent. “Come on then,” he says. “The night’s still young.”

With no idea where they’re going, Rey and Finn follow--they both tend to go where Poe leads when it comes to entertainment, neither’s used to leisure time.

She picks up the pace to match his. “I am sorry,” she says. “It was kind of you.”

“Apology accepted, families fight sometimes.”

She stops her in her tracks, stunned.

And Finn, trailing behind, grabs her by the arm and pulls her along. “Yeah, Rey,” he says, “Obviously we’re family.”

Her whole new upside-down world is reflected in his grin.


End file.
